


命中注定

by ndjlam



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam





	1. 1-3

1.

  
  
Neo和那个特工真正意义上的初见是在一个密闭的审问室里，他们隔桌而坐，而Neo的身后站着另外两个特工。  
  
他是Neo，众多黑客的一员，同时也是一家软件公司的一个小职员，Thomas Anderson。不论哪个他都很普通。据Neo所知，在他的公司，不少人都跟他一样，有一个地下的身份。然而这个特工却用他修长手指，略显不耐却依然优雅地翻着案上关于他的一叠文件，说他们观察了他很久，说他作为黑客Neo的人生的无望。  
  
他吐字的速度缓慢而富有韵律，声音抑扬顿挫，宛若一名歌唱家在演唱歌曲。  
  
“我会尽我所能帮助你，找你来是因为我们需要你协助。”特工摘掉了他的墨镜，Neo终于得见他的双眼。  
  
“我们知道你跟一个人有接触，”Neo目不转睛地盯着那双眼，特工显然认为这冒犯了他，从他那一瞬拧起的眉头可以明显看出这点，虽然只是一瞬，Neo也捕捉到了它，特工低下头避开Neo的视线，“那个人自称Morpheus，你对他有什么看法无关紧要，但是很多部门认为，他是活着的最危险的人物。”  
  
“我的同事们……”完成了对Morpheus的控诉，特工重新抬起头扫了一眼Neo身后的另两个特工，也就是他口中的同事，视线转移回来却发现他们又一次四目相对，他稍显停顿了一下，再次转移了视线，避开Neo视线的纠缠，翻开桌案上的文件浏览着，翻阅的哗哗声回荡在这狭小的空间，他再次开口，接着上一句，“认为我是在跟你白费口舌，可我相信你会做出正确选择。”  
  
“我们会把你以……”快速地扫过他的资料，特工更正了他的措辞，“我们原意把以前的事一笔勾销让你重新做人，我们只要求你配合作为回报，抓住恐怖分子绳之以法。”他说完条件，正视着Neo，做出一副真诚的表情。  
  
“Yeah……”Neo拖着长腔，打量着对面那个从各个方面看都挑不出毛病的特工，他甚至想去抚弄他的额头，描模他稍显后退的发际线——这份工作一定很费神才让他在这个年纪发际线就退后到堪忧的地步，Neo不禁思考他到底在这里审问威胁过多少人。  
  
“听上去是个不错的交易，可我还有更好……”他产生了一个大胆的想法，因为一时的头脑发热，和从昨夜开始就被莫名的卷入各种事件而积攒的愤怒。  
  
“这样吧，我给你这个……”Neo盯着特工搅动的手指，挑衅地竖起了中指，眼中带着浓浓的暗示和鄙夷，“你让我打个电话。”  
“Em……”特工的声音像是从喉咙深处挤出的情人间欢爱时的呻吟，带着诱惑的色情的气息，Neo看到他虹膜颜色的加深，生物电终于刺激了跨下那根柱状的器官让它充血肿胀。  
  
“Mr Anderson，”特工戴上了他的墨镜，避开了Neo赤裸露骨的目光，Neo盯着他骨结分明的手指，想象着把它们含到口中会是什么感觉，“你真让我失望。”  
  
“你那副样子吓不了我，”他看到特工皱了皱眉，细长的眉毛挑出一个扭曲的弧度，“我了解我的权利，我可以打电话。”虽然他也不知道该打给谁，他只是不甘被胁迫。  
  
“告诉我， Mr Anderson，”他叹口气，接着微笑的看着对面那个坚持不懈的冲他竖着中指的人，虽然程序应该是没有感情的——那会产生不必要的变数，但那依然让他感觉不舒服，于是他做了一些小动作，利用母体给予他的一点点小特权，“如果你都不能说话，你要怎么打电话。”  


~*~

  
  
他看着那个人类表情变得惊恐，哦，毕竟把人的嘴弄的从脸上消失，而脸上像嘴从没存在过一样光滑可不是普通人能作到的，这让Thomas Anderson感到害怕，让Smith感到愉快，他嘴角抬起了一个弧度，然后努力那个笑容保持在礼貌而冷漠的范围内，不显得过分开心。Anderson挣扎着，弄倒了椅子，缩到墙角，试图远离他，Smith感到奇怪，他还是不太理解人类，在不到一分钟之前这个人还在想要上他，而现在却想尽可能的躲远。他示意他的两个同事将他带，他们将他粗暴的制服，扯开了他的白衬衫，领带逛悠着吊在Anderson的脖子上，他们将他按在桌子上，那真是非常的无礼，所以Smith一直有些嫌弃他们，即使那还挺有效的。他拿出准备好的追踪器，它变成虫子的样子，顺着肚脐爬进了Anderson的身体，“你必须帮助我们Mr Anderson，不管你愿不愿意。”  
  
他俯下身子，确定Anderson失去了意识，抬起头恶狠狠地对他的两个同事说：“滚出去！”  
  
看到他们离开，他重新开始观察躺在桌子上的这个人，跟他同样苍白的皮肤，他是因为系统的设定，而这个人，纯粹是因为不怎么出门。  
  
Smith搞不清自己怎么了，为什么对一个人类如此执着，但他可以确定，他们之间存在着某种联系，他第一眼对上这个人类时就发现了，那是一种奇妙的感觉，就像是命中注定，而Smith憎恨命中注定，就像他同样厌恶着这个控制着他的系统一般，他讨厌被掌控的感觉，他渴望自由，所以他也讨厌这个人，这个注定与他产生联系的人，他希望他去死。  


~*~

  
  
Neo在窒息和痛感中醒来，他依然躺在桌子上，只是变成全身都在上面，而那个特工，正骑在他身上，那双精致的手掐在他脖子上，他奋力蹬着腿挣扎。  
  
掐在脖子上的力道突然消失，他扭着脖子拼命呼吸着空气，在终于呼吸正常后，他注意到他的嘴又回来了，以及，压在他身上的重量并没有消失。那个特工盯着自己的双手，不知道在想什么，Neo无法看到他的眼睛，因为那该死的墨镜。  
  
他翻身将失神的特工反压在身下，出乎意料的，特工没有反抗，他摘掉那副墨镜，却发现他眼中的迷茫痛苦以及一些晶莹的泪水，“你……？”一瞬间他忘了身下的这个人刚才正试图掐死他，忘了之前他刚在他身体里放了一只虫子，忘了他用他的前途和未来威胁他帮助他们，只因为那一双眼睛。早在公司他听着Morpheus给他打来的电话，躲在小小的隔间，站起来偷偷看发生了什么而与他四目相对的一刻起，他们就建立了联系，即使那时特工还带着墨镜。  
  
他俯身，温柔的亲吻那双眼睛，特工的睫毛颤动着，他吻掉那些泪水，抓起他的手，挨个亲吻那骨节分明的手指——他早就想这么干了，“It's okay，没事了”，他说。身下的特工环住了他的脖子，将他拉近，脸埋在他的颈窝里，他能感受到那些潮湿以及他的颤抖，Neo想这个人大概是在哭，即使他没发出一点声音，他梳理着他柔顺的头发，在他耳边轻柔的说道，“告诉我你的名字”，虽然在他的内心有一个地方在悄声地说你已经知道答案了。许久，他听到闷闷的一声，“Smith。”  
  
于是他笑了，想去看看Smith的脸，看看他的眼睛，而他却又一次陷入了黑暗，伴随着后颈上的一记重击。  


~*~

  
  
Neo在自家的床上惊醒，出了一身冷汗，梦到自己在公司被特工带走，梦到有个特工向他身体里放了条虫子。他摸了摸自己的身体，确定他们还都完好，疑惑自己为何会做这种离奇的梦。  
  
窗外下着雨，雷声轰隆。  
  
电话铃响了。  


2.

  
  
他站在桥下，雨像是洒水一样不断浇下，一个帘幕，伴着轰隆的雷声。每次下雨Neo都在想这会不会是什么巨人再给他的花园浇水，而他们则是毫不知情的蚂蚁们，狼狈而愚蠢地躲避着。  
  
他现在坐在一辆黑车里，与Trinity和另一个女人——她拿枪指着他——一起，雨水沿着车窗爬下，窗外的一切都因为这雨幕染上了绿色，像是下了太久的雨而让天地一切事物都爬上了青苔，衬着背景的黑夜，宛如电脑中的连串的二进制数据一般不真实，像程式滑过电脑屏幕一样虚假。  
  
Neo向来讨厌被威胁，于是当那个金色头发拿枪指着他的女人让他选择的时候，他选择了下车，毫不迟疑地，下车——  
  
好吧，他还是没下，因为一段话，因为他需要一个答案，为了它，他每夜都坐在电脑前，看着那些绿色的1和0。  
  
车继续行驶，Trinity拿出了一个装置，从他的肚脐里吸出了虫子，他以为那是梦，而他们却真的抓出了那虫子，取出来的过程甚至比放进去时还要痛苦。  
  
"Jesus Christ！这东西是真的？！"Neo惊恐地嘶喊着，盯着那个从他肚脐中抽出的还带着血的虫子 。  
  
所以梦里的一切都是真的，包括那些威胁过他的特工，那个把他从公司带走的黑车。  
  
或许还有手指的触感，以及颤抖的睫毛，这个念头不知从哪里冒出，却让Neo感到似乎确实发生过。  


~*~

  
  
车停下一个废旧的大楼下，Neo注意到楼层的瓷砖，黑白相隔，只有两种颜色，黑的、白的，就像在逼人做出选择，就像国际象棋，走错一步，你就会被将军。  
  
“就是这了。”Trinity带他到了一个门前，他看向她等待她把门打开，开门之前，她对他故作玄虚地说，“给你一个建议，诚实点，他知道的远比你想象的要多。”  
  
门打开，他看到一个人，背对着他们站在窗边，穿着黑色的风衣，转身的一刻窗外打了闪，显得那么有戏剧性。  
  
黑衣，黑墨镜，Neo这一天见到了两个喜欢这么打扮的——可以这么说——大佬，一个看上去饱受脱发困扰，另一个直接是个光头，“终于，”他说。  
  
“欢迎，Neo。”是电话中的男声，显然，这就是Morpheus。Neo想，对于一个黑客界的传奇人物，他应该表现的礼貌些，于是他伸出手与他握手，嘴里客套了两句，“遇见你是我的荣幸。”  
  
然而令他有些不解的是，这个人反握住他的手——握得有些紧了，说，“不，这是我的荣幸。”  


~*~

  
  
坐在沙发上的Neo有些局促，他不清楚之后会发生什么，桌上摆着一杯水，现代化的玻璃杯子跟这里略显古朴的装潢放在一起显得十分违和。  
  
『咣当——』  
  
Morpheus关上了门，这让Neo有些不安，不是他有幽闭恐惧症，只是这一天来的经历实在让他对密闭的屋子产生了恐惧感。  
  
他提到了 Alice，梦游仙境的那个，随即他意识到了为何他们之前让他跟着白兔走，Alice跟着白兔到了仙境，而他们用白兔引导他来到这里，用一些戏剧性的预言暗示他在做梦，暗示他这一切都是一场梦境。  
  
“你相信命运吗,Neo?”  
  
“不。” 他从不相信什么狗屁命运，他不是一个宿命论的人，如果真的有什么命运，那么他跟被操纵的程序有何区别，Neo不喜欢被操控的感觉，他喜欢自由选择，跟随自己的心。  
  
Morpheus坐到他对面的椅子上，他的墨镜上映出Neo的脸，无法观察到人的眼睛总让Neo感到不舒服，他不喜欢与墨镜对话，即使这两次他都是与墨镜对话。Morpheus把玩着一个金属盒子，而显然他的手指显然比那个特工的差很多，这是一个无意识的比较，在他在一天内经历了两次有些相似又明显不同的谈话后。第一次，在晴朗的白日，他选择被带走；第二次，在风雨交加的夜晚，他主动在桥下等。第一次，他们在一个明亮简洁的小房间里坐着冷硬的板凳，中间隔着光亮的长桌，身后守着两个特工；第二次，他们在一个阴暗繁复的大屋子里坐着松软的沙发，中间放置了一个小木茶几，身后站着Trinity。  
  
Morpheus把盒子打开，那是两个药丸，一个红色一个蓝色，Neo所要做的就是选择，做出他自己的选择，他自己做出的选择。他吃下红药丸，拿起那个玻璃杯，好吧，如果一把枪悬挂在墙上，那剧目结束前它一定会响，而此时这个不和谐因素也完美的融入了背景，多么有戏剧性，而且，不真实，像是排练的剧本，命中注定；像是卡罗尔的童话，你跟着白兔掉进树洞，你穿过镜子来到这象棋的世界。  
  
~*~  
  
他在一堆培养液中醒来，赤裸如初生的婴儿，身上连接这不知多少管子，而令他震惊的是，这里有数不清的像他一样的人。机器捕捉了他，拔下了他身上的管子，他像垃圾一样被从管道中排出，落入污水，他沉入水中，失去意识之前恍惚间看到有人带走了他。  
  
“欢迎来到真实的世界。”入耳是Morpheus高辨识度的嗓音。“我们做到了，Trinity，”他对Trinity说，“我们找到他了。”Neo不知道为何他们要找他，而此时他也没力气去想，他唯一所能想到的就是，“我死了？”  
  
“不，远不是那样。”得到了回答后，黑暗重新吞没了他。  
  
他一直躺在那里，身上插满了细长的针，像是个腹部而非背部长刺的刺猬，一天又一天，直到他可以自己活动。  
  
重新醒来，宽大的外衣，躺在一个小床上，很像他之前公寓里的那个，一样窄小冷硬咯吱作响。拔出胳膊上插着的注射器，Morpheus走进来，Neo向他寻求真相，而他却说他也不知道，于是他们走出来那个铁皮屋子，由Morpheus带领他亲眼见识真实世界和Matrix。  
  
这里是Morpheus的战舰，The Nebuchadenzzar，2069年美国制造。2069年。  
  
Apoc，开车的司机；Switch，拿枪指着他的女人；Cypher，那个跟堪萨斯说拜拜的拿他当个孩子看的态度恶劣的男人；Tank、Dozer，两个强壮的黑人，身上不像他们一样有那么多插孔；最后是Mouse，看上去还是个孩子……在介绍完船员后，Morpheus给他展示了Matrix。  
  
得知真相的那一刻，他无法呼吸。  
  
先知预言了救世主的到来，于是一代一代人搜寻着，找到着，被拯救着，被摧毁着，如此循环，而Morpheus认为他是这一代的那个人。  
  
所谓先知、救世主还有什么其他，统统带着浓浓的宿命论的味道，他不相信命运，不信这些鬼扯，他们的初见Morpheus说的那些话现在听起来就像是笑话。  
  
而现在，他告诉了一个不相信命运的人，他是命中注定的救世主。  


3.

  
  
训练课程的最后，他们带Neo去了Matrix的模拟系统，他见到了一个红衣女郎，性感迷人，而当她转头，她变成了那个特工，用枪指着他的头。只是那一个，不是别的，即使Matrix有数不清的特工，而Morpheus和其他人认为他们是一样的，Neo却觉得这个特工大概是与其他的不同的。即使现在，他依然不知道他的名字，一个特别的人或许该有个名字，用来区别于其他的特工，而只有他需要这个名字。  
  
Mouse，那个多话又天才的男孩，设计了那个训练程序，以及那个红衣女郎。  
  
“所以你觉得她怎么样？”  
  
Neo没能理解Mouse指的是谁，在那堂课里，他所有的精力都放到了特工身上，“谁？”  
  
“我设计的红衣女郎，”他看上去很骄傲，“她不怎么说话，但是，如果你想见她，我可以安排一个更私人的环境”，然后他冲Neo露出了一副你懂的笑容。  
  
Neo不禁想，那个红衣女郎是否会在那时又一次变成那个特工，这样他就可以继续上次没做完的事，然而显然，与一个程序——  
“否定我们自己的冲动，”当说到“冲动”这个词时，Mouse压低了音调，而让它产生了一些深层的含义，“就是否定我们之所以为人的原因。”  
  
Neo吞了一下口水——或许是由吃饭引起的反射，虽然他们完全不美味——无法停止想象与那个特工共处的场景，即使他已经知道那只是一个程序。他想问问Mouse在那个程序中，是不是所有人都看到同样的特工——他认为特别的那个——而他再次看到他就只是个设计上的意外而不是因为所谓的“冲动”，又或者是根据受测人自己的大脑看到不同的特工。人类的大脑真的很奇妙，因为他可以在一瞬间产生无数的想法，Neo不禁想，如果所有人看到的都是同样的特工，那么设计这个程序的Mouse是否也意识到了他是不同的，他是否也会给自己安排一个更私人的环境来与他共处——做爱，但这些他永远无法问出口了，因为这是他们最后一次谈话。  
Morpheus进来，通知他们，他们要进入Matrix了，“我们要回去，带Neo去见她。”  
  
不知是因为方才听了太多的“她”，还是因为什么别的，Neo第一反应竟然是那个红衣女郎——特工，“见谁？”  


~*~

  
  
重新进入Matrix的感觉很奇妙，像是多萝茜重新回到了堪萨斯，而这些真实，比如他曾经经常吃饭的地方，都是假的，这些从前的记忆中的事情，从未发生。  
  
他们带他去见了先知——Neo从头到尾都不想信她，她真的活了很久，大概从第一个救世主存在时她就存在，或许她不是做出预言，而是陈述过去曾经发生过的事也说不定。  
  
先知就像每一个神婆，你去找她的时候总会说一些无关紧要的话，好让自己显得富有神秘气息。  
  
“不用管那个花瓶。”  
  
“什么花瓶?”Neo转身，碰掉了花瓶，然后它碎了一地。  
  
“那个花瓶。”  
  
Neo开始有些理解为什么Morpheus称先知为向导了，如果她没说那句话，那么Neo也不会碰倒花瓶。  
  
“做一个救世主就像恋爱一样。没人能告诉你你恋爱了，你只是知道了，完完全全地，从欲望上到内心。”（“Being the one is just like being in love. No one can tell you you're in love. You just know it....through and through ,balls to bones.”）  
  
Neo很迷茫，他不知道那意味着什么，但是他可以确定一件事，他欲望（balls）告诉他，他对某个特定的特工产生了特殊的感觉，虽然他的内心（bones）并不确定。   
  
她说他知道她要说什么了，那大概大概是内心（bones）的那一点所说的，“我不是救世主。”  
  
“很抱歉孩子，你有天赋，但是看起来你还在等什么。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你的新生，大概吧。谁知道？”  
  
先知说，他和Morpheus中间有个一会死，而这是因为Morpheus盲目地相信他是救世主，并且愿意为了他而牺牲，而Neo需要做出选择，就像选择红药丸蓝药丸一样，选择下一步棋子的落点。  
  
“走出这扇门后，你会觉得好一点的，你会想起你才不相信命运这套玩意。”当她说到这，Neo才意识到自己并不相信命运，他的命运由你自己掌握，或许还有Morpheus的，“你掌控着你自己的命运，记得吗？”  
  
她真的很擅长反讽。  
  
他走出来，手里拿着先知最后给他的那块曲奇，他还没来得及说些什么，Morpheus便告诉他那些话都是只跟他说的，他显然知道先知说了什么，然而他依然选择相信。  


~*~

  
  
他们落入了陷阱，Mouse死在了母体中，第一个。  
  
那个特工抓住了他，而Morpheus为了救他留下了，就像先知预言的那样。  


~*~

  
  
Morpheus把Smith按在地上，落了一身灰，虽然这真的不是Smith所期待的见面方式，但是他们还是见面了，“伟大的Morpheus，我们还是见面了。”  
  
“你是谁？”这个穿着黑衣的黑人，脸上身上布满白灰。  
  
“A Smith，Agent Smith。”  
  
“你们对我来说都一样。”  
  
对于Smith来说人类总是有些难以理解，比如Thomas Anderson，又比如Morpheus，他问了问题，而Smith回答了他，他却说对他来说他们长得都一样，那么这个问题存在的意义何在？况且，Smith从不认为他与他那些愚蠢莽撞的同事们一样，于是他决定不再让这个人骑在他身上，他掰开他按着自己的胳膊，毫不费力地，而Morpheus却给了他一记头槌，打掉了他的墨镜。Smith向来是以牙还牙，于是他揪住那个碍眼的绿色领带，还了Morpheus三记头槌，接着一拳将他打飞到墙上。  


~*~

  
  
Cypher背叛了他们。他拔了他们的插头，Apoc、Switch死了，不是死在特工手里，现在只剩下他、Trinity以及Morpheus。  
  
“如果Neo是救世主，那么久一定会发生奇迹来阻止我”， Cypher不相信Neo是救世主。  
  
而事实是在Cypher要拔掉Neo插头的时候，Tank爬起来杀了Cypher，就像Neo确实是救世主一样，有人阻止了他的逝去。

 

 


	2. 4-6

 

4.

 

Smith又一次站在审讯室，这次不是那种密封的像盒子一样的小屋子，为了像伟大的恐怖分子领导人Morpheus致敬，这个审讯室是明亮而宽敞的，有着一面玻璃墙，可以看到外面的世界，美丽又神奇的世界，“你有没有曾经注视着这个世界，惊奇于他的美丽以及造物的天才？”

他依然用着缓慢的腔调，带着墨镜，阳光透过玻璃洒在他身上，给他有些冷硬的五官打上了柔光，透过有些透明的墨镜隐约可以看见疲惫的双眼——那些层叠的眼皮、因困倦而湿润的眼睛、不断抖动着的睫毛。

Smith看向楼下，车水马龙人来人往，不断地流过，“亿万人只是浑浑噩噩的活着”，他瘪了瘪嘴，法令纹更加明显，“完全不曾注意到……”

他转过身，正对着房间另一边的Morpheus，“你知道第一个Matrix被设计成一个完美的、没有痛苦的世界而那里的人们都会很快乐吗？”他看到Morpheus一直在挣扎着试图挣开那副镣铐，“那是个灾难，没人接受这种设定，这批’庄稼’都死亡了。”Smith用了个小小的比喻，让这段话变的更能激怒那个人类，虽然显然他早已怒气冲天。“有些认为我们缺少定义你们人类世界的完美世界的编程语言，但是我认为，作为一个物种，人类是用苦难和悲惨来定义现实的。”他走到Morpheus身边，一名同事向他注射了药剂，来入侵他的思想，“所以完美的世界不过是一场梦”，Smith的同事悠哉的将注射器中的液体推进，“因而你们的原始的大脑不断地试图从中醒来，而这正是Matrix需要被重新设计成这样的原因，你们文明的巅峰。”

“我说的‘你们的文明’，因为当我们开始为你们而思考的时候，这就变成了我们的文明，当然，这就是这么回事，进化，Morpheus，进化”，他绕着他踱步，最后停在他身后，“就像是恐龙”，他压低了身子，靠近Morpheus，挑眉使得他的抬头纹在白皙的皮肤上层层皱起，“看向窗外”，他在他耳边说，“你们曾经辉煌过，但未来属于我们，Morpheus，未来是我们的。”

~*~

“永远别让人类来做机器做的工作。”

“如果内线失败了，他们随时可以拔掉插头，除非……”

“他们死了。”

“我们没有别的选择，继续按计划进行，放出哨兵，马上。”说出这一句的Smith有些心慌，只是一点点，担心那个前段时间见过的Thomas Anderson，但他不会表现出来，他依然是系统设定的那个完美的特工Smith，一切都为了系统的继续运行，不会再出现上次的失误了，他不会因为自己渴望自由而违背系统，不会因为对一个人的冲动而不听从系统做出的最好的计划了。

没有用的程序会被系统消除，而一切的根本，Smith需要活下去。

~*~

当Tank决定拔下Morpheus的插头时，Neo突然想起来先知的预言，现在便是选择的时候，他或者Morpheus。

“停下！我不信这会发生。”但这却是发生了，Neo不相信命运，命运却一直追着他前进，将他推向它希望的轨道。

所以Neo要再次进入Matrix，进去救他。

“Morpheus有着信仰，而且他愿意为此付出生命。我现在明白了，所以我必须要进去。”

“为什么？” 

“因为我也如此。”说出这段话Neo感觉他不是从前的自己了，因为一个信念，他在迈向唯心主义的，而这条路的不远处，命运正向他招手。

~*~

Smith坐到Morpheus身前的转椅上，对面的那个人看上去是那么的痛苦，汗水顺着他光亮黝黑的额头淌下，这让他的头在光照下更加亮了，人类总喜欢做无谓的反抗，他整理了一下西装的袖口，“我想给你分享一个我过去试图给你们分类时获得的一个启示，我意识到，你们并不是哺乳动物。这个星球上的每种哺乳动物，都会和周边环境维持生态平衡，但是你们人类不会，你们每到一处就开始繁殖，不断繁殖，直到用尽所有资源，唯一的生存下来的方式就是分散到别的地方。”他前倾身子，靠近Morpheus，“这个星球上有另一种生物体跟这种行动方式相同，你知道是什么吗？病毒。”他眨了眨眼睛，面前的男人看上去是那么虚弱，“人类是一种疾病，是这个星球的癌症。你们就是瘟疫，而我们就是治愈的方法。”

他说着，试图激起男人的反应，然而那人却一直痛苦地忍耐着，“血清为什么没用？”他质问那个负责注射的同事。

“或许我们问了错误的问题。”

一瞬间Smith有种被质疑的羞耻感，他挺起脊背，“让我一个人来”，驱逐了其他两个人，却不禁想起上一次的审问，他合上双眼有一秒，立刻将那个回忆驱散，他的同事就是不吃好粮食的典型，让Smith不禁加重了语气，“Now！”

“你能听到我吗, Morpheus？”他重新坐回之前的转椅，对面的男人听到他的声音缓缓抬起了头，看到他还有反应，Smith继续了下去，“I’m going to be honest…”，他摘掉了眼镜、耳麦，“withyou。”

没有遮掩的他像人类一样孱弱，他无法控制自己的声音，就像他无法控制自己的眼睛不停地眨，“我恨这个地方”，他的声音一字一顿的，“这个动物园，这座监狱，这现实，无所谓你想怎么称呼他”，他皱着眉——它近乎没松开过——头上因痛苦暴起青筋，“我再也受不了了”，说着这些话Smith觉得周边的数据都在向他施压，他不禁颤抖，动作很小不易察觉，“是这恶臭。如果它存在的话，我感觉我周身都被它充满了”, Smith试图用简洁的话告诉Morpheus他的感受，“我可以……品尝到……”，然而他终于受不了这压迫，他扶上Morpheus的头，手指、手掌上沾上了他的汗，“你的臭气”，他不得不按系统的吩咐去做，“每次我这么做，我都害怕被感染”，而事实上他已经被感染了，“这很恶心”，他抵抗着，表情变得狰狞，同时抬起了Morpheus的头，“不是吗？”

他终于抵抗住了，他捧——掐——住Morpheus的头，像是那是一根救命稻草，瞳孔不断缩小，不安的看向四周“我必须要离开这儿。我必须获得自由”，接着他的双眼没了焦点，“而钥匙在你的脑海里”，重新聚焦，落在——濒临崩溃的——Morpheus脸上，“我的钥匙，只要Zion被摧毁，我就可以离开了，你明白吗？”他声音沙哑，双手抓着Morpheus的头晃动他让他清醒，“我需要密码”，他的眉毛尾尖挑起，让眉毛变成近乎倒八的样子，“我必须进入Zion…而你，必须，告诉我怎么才能做到。你是选择告诉我，还是去死”，他掐的愈发使劲，Morpheus不受控制的发出咕嘟声……

而这时，Neo到了。

~*~

黑色皮靴在大理石的地板上踏出哒哒的声响，厚实的风衣跟随着脚步略微摆动着，现在Neo也是黑衣黑墨镜了，同一个等级了，哈？他没什么资格吐槽其他人，也不知道自己为何就变成了这幅装束。或许是因为黑色耐脏，虽然当他们沾上墙粉的时候真的很不美观，而因在内的枪战而对墙面造成的破坏总会使空气中飞扬着这些恼人的墙粉。

Neo开枪冲锋着，这下风衣下摆不再轻微的动，而是夸张地扬起，随着连串的子弹落地，营造了刚柔并济的效果，战斗结束后有一刻，Neo觉得自己的人生就这么被这座大厦毁了，就像这座大厦也被他毁了一样。

~*~

听到咔嚓的开门声，Smith赶忙放开Morpheus站起来，看到他的两个同事不解的看着他，“你刚才在做什么？”一瞬间他不知该怎么回答，他没有带那副墨镜，没有遮掩，有种赤裸的感觉，而他的同事们，带着墨镜，这种不对等的感觉给他带来了一丝怒气，他重新挂好耳麦，却听到另一个同事说，“他不知道”，Smith不知道他是回答另一个人还是怎样，他只是怒冲冲的说，“知道什么？”

“他们在试图把他救走。”

大楼防止火灾的喷水洒下，浇了Smith一身，本来体面的装束瞬间湿透，这些水不但没有浇灭他的怒火，反而像是火上浇油，“找到他们，毁灭他们”，他试图保持平静的语气里带上了些无法抑制的颤音，或许我们的Anderson先生还没死啊。

~*~

楼顶的Neo在躲避子弹时躺倒在地，特工走来，他的脸背对着太阳，太阳的光晕让他无法看清他的面孔。

“不过是人类。”然后他被Trinity一枪击毙。

Trinity开着直升机，到达了那个审讯室外面，伴着直升机呼啦啦的背景音，Neo终于又一次真正意义上见到了那个特工，他狼狈的站在不断洒下的水下，依然带着墨镜。

 

5.

 

一样的墨镜，黑西服，白衬衣，黑领带，甚至领带夹都在同样的位置，然而那个特工确实不同的，不像其他的特工，他像是有他的思想，他与他们一样，他想要自由，他想要逃离母体——不管他用的是什么方法，他有个名字。

而当Neo知道这一切时，已经太迟了，他——某种意义上——永远的失去了特工Smith。

~*~

他们成功营救了Morpheus，然而与先知所说的不同，Neo和Morpheus都没有死，所以这世界并没有命运这样的东西不是吗，Neo只会在需要的时候相信，就像他相信他可以把Morpheus带回来，就像Trinity相信她爱他。

如果人生不是如此富有戏剧性，或许当你老了回忆过去的时候会少了很多乐趣，就像你过去的一生不过是碌碌的一生，没有什么值得诉说的经历一样，当然前提是你能活到开始回忆过去的那一天。

特工找到了他，他总是那么锲而不舍地追寻着，不像他的庸碌的同事，只知道听从命令。电话被摧毁前，Morpheus和Trinity成功下线，而Neo被留了下来。 

“Mr Andersen。”他说，就像上次在那个狭窄的屋子里。 

无需多言，他们相对而立，握紧双拳，飘在空中的报纸勾画出风舞动的方向。

拔枪。开枪。

闪避着对方的子弹然后冲向彼此，动作对称得就像镜子中的两个人，相遇的一刻握住了彼此的手臂，然后一起摔到地下，用那有着空空弹匣的枪指着对方。

“你的枪空了。”

“你也是。”

枪总会让人们之间的战斗结束的更加迅速，从而使战斗这门用斗者生命来诠释的艺术失去了应有的人们肉体碰撞、鲜血喷溅的美感。

Neo蹬地与特工拉开距离，只要他们靠近，他就能感受到两人的呼吸交融，周遭的空气因不断从温暖湿润的肺部呼出的气体而升温潮湿，营造了一个诡异——因为这本不该在战斗时出现——的气氛。

他扔掉了枪，对这个热兵器显得格外不屑，于是Neo也跟着扔掉。

特工依然注意他的形象，他正了正他的西装外套，即使Neo没看出他们哪里歪斜了，他脸上不屑的神情令Neo心里一酸，那感觉就像生吞了一个柠檬一样，他冲上前，用他在真实世界中通过程序学到的武术技能攻击特工，抬腿踢、直拳、上勾拳、膝袭……却全部被特工挡了下来，像是预知了他的动作一般，他只消一脚，便击中了Neo腹部。

冲力带着他后退，背靠着柱子，他将全部的注意力都集中在特工的来拳上，那之前在那间小房子里把玩着眼镜的修长的手指攥成拳头，不断向Neo逼近，然后他闪开了，拳头砸在身后的柱子上，击碎了水泥浇灌的柱子。

Neo压低身子，屈下的左腿为中心旋转，用一个近似的回旋踢踢中了特工，接着踹向他的腹部、胸部、头部，逼得特工不断后退，最后用一个完整的回旋踢击中了他的脸，踢碎了他一半的墨镜。

Neo终于得见特工的眼睛，富有人性的灰绿色的眼睛，完全不像是一个设定的程序，让这个“人”显得那么真实，讽刺的是，这并不是个真人。

就像叫了无声的暂停一样，他们停止了打斗。

Neo有些幸灾乐祸地看着特工摘下他坏掉的墨镜，他的眼中带着他看不懂的情感，但若考虑到他略微勾起的唇角，Neo会将其称之为欣喜，即使这时欣喜对特工来说是非常不合逻辑的，而且他依然紧皱着眉头。

“我将会享受地看着你死去的”，他说 ，灰绿色的双眼闪着不可名状的光亮，“Mr Anderson。”

话音未落，他便冲向Neo。

格挡是身体条件反射做出的，Neo挡住了Smith几乎全部的进攻，但仅仅是几乎，Smith还是击中了他，只需要一拳，他就可以将他击飞，重重地摔在墙上，砸出一个深坑

他熟知他的套路，然而还是无法取胜，因为特工也清楚他的，仿佛互为彼此。

当Neo又一次被击飞，痛苦地落到地下，他无法继续忍受那些拳头在身上造成的伤痛，挣扎着蜷缩在地，吐出鲜血。Smith狰狞地笑着看他，为他阶段性的胜利庆祝，而在Neo重新爬起来，擦净嘴边的鲜血后，重新回复了那张严肃的脸。

他不停地被击倒，那双手在他的身上不断击打，最后他无力地被扔到了轨道上，他趴在那里，仰视着Smith。

他跳下来，从背后勒住Neo的脖子，Neo听到头顶上方传来的声音，“你听到了吗 , Mr Anderson？”，以及隧道深处传来的列车的轰鸣 。

**“ That is thesound of inevitability。”**

**\这声音预示着你在劫难逃\**

**“It is thesound of your death。”**

**\这声音就是你的丧钟\**

特工低头看着他，“再见，Mr Anderson。”语气温柔的像与情人告别，即使他手臂用力的像在勒住他的死敌。

列车不断靠近， Neo不断挣扎，“我的名字……”

“……是Neo。”

他奋力跃起，脱离了特工的掌控，逃脱了铁轨，而特工，被埋葬在了铁轨之下，逃离的瞬间，Neo产生了一种背叛感，刚才的他们就像是要一起赴死的情侣，他却临阵脱逃，他想要转头看看，看看那个特工是否还好，然而理智告诉他，快走。臆想之所以称为臆想，正是因为那只是猜测，你永远不知道你对手的下一步棋，因为人性的难料，而情感问题是无法通过因果来解释的，它们——说的严重点——不可理喻。踏上通往地面的台阶的一瞬，他听到刹车的尖叫，车门打开，特工走了出来。

是了，Neo忘了，这些系统中的特工从不缺身体，他永远不需要担心这个程序的死亡。

闹市、街区、民居，特工无处不在，他跟随着电话中Tank的指示，然而他们却也遭遇了危险，哨兵发现了The Nebuchadenzzar，Neo只有5、6分钟。

他在昏暗的走廊中奔跑，争分夺秒，远远的传来电话铃声，打开门，等待着他的到来的除了电话还有那个特工，拿枪指着他，不假思索地扣动扳机。

弹壳落地又弹起，还带着一丝青烟，Neo震惊地看着他的枪伤，房间的一角电话铃声依然在聒噪不止，他抬头看那个特工，只有墨镜和同样漆黑的枪口。

特工开枪，不住地开枪，没有一丝犹豫，直到确认他死亡。 

~*~

Smith看着Anderson倒下，依然睁着他浓墨一样的大眼，只是眼中不再有向来看着他时的盈盈水光。

他，终于，亲手结束了他的生命。即使这次没能死在一起。他们永远不会死在一起，因为他不会死，他只是个程序，当他不再被需要时，他就消失，而那不被命名为“死”。

如果能死在一起，或许也是一个不错的结局。

“检查下他。 ”

Smith声音有些颤抖。 逻辑上应该是他——站的比较近——来检查Anderson是否死亡，但他现在浑身僵硬，他想离开这个地方，这个走廊，这整个虚假的世界。

“他死了。”

他的同事离开了，而他只是站在那，墨镜遮住了他的表情，“再见，Mr Anderson”，他说。

或许这个时候，用永别而非再见，更加合适。

~*~

成为救世主的一瞬间，大量的信息涌入Neo的脑海，他暂且屏蔽了他们中的大部分，接着起身。

特工几乎在他站起身的同一时刻转身，接着是他的两个同事，他们向他射击，子弹静止在他身前，他在空中，摘下Smith射出的第一颗子弹，他不再需要躲避子弹，Matrix中的一切在他眼中都不过是程序，包括那个特工。 

那个他曾经觉得是特殊——而事实证明他不过也是与他的同事们一样的程序——的特工向他冲来，而他无法再攻击到他。 

特工的墨镜再次被他打掉，无比轻松地。他穿入他的身体，进入他的内部，然后他爆炸成碎片，不再存在，那片本来站着特工的地方，只有Neo。 

现在他是救世主了，而这里不再有如他一般的特工，他毁了他。

对Neo来说，Matrix中没有什么特殊的特工了，而他也终于知道了他的名字，通过一段被刻意封存的记忆，在他亲手消灭他之后。

 

6.

 

一个月以来Neo都在为各种梦困扰，大多数都与Smith有关，而梦中的他们像是家人一般，同样生活在二十世纪末——与如今的Matrix一样的背景，却像是生活在另一个世界，毕竟这个现实——相对于梦境而言——世界他们是处于敌对的位置，而唯一一次的合作还是被迫的。

那些梦大多是片段，不知不觉中开始，他已经融入其中，像是上帝般俯视着这个世界，看着他自己和Smith。

**上班的闲暇，站在巨大的落地窗前等待，Neo的一百次观看中会有一次看到等比例缩小版的Smith飞奔着穿过人群，有时会造成骚乱，Neo会隔着二十几层楼的高度冲他微笑，而他也会隔着那些距离“瞪”他一眼。**

**下班后在路边的餐馆买两份外卖，然后回家粗暴地脱掉西服随手团起来扔在床上窝在电脑前吃完其中一份，等待着Smith一脸疲惫地回到家，叠好自己平整的西服，收拾他皱皱巴巴的西服，吃掉另一份外卖。**

**他们相拥而眠，他会在Smith的额头上印下一个晚安吻，顺带嘲笑他的发际线危机，而Smith会拧起他细长的眉，说：“Neo……”**

Neo不知道Smith到底说了什么或是会说什么，他从来没看到那里，总是在Smith开口前惊醒。

他不知道该如何面对Trinity，她无疑是个完美的女性，然而她爱他，Neo却不知该如何定义他对Trinity的感觉。Trinity是 Neo不希望失去的同伴，就像他不愿让Morpheus为他牺牲一样，而因为她性感的身材、姣好的面容给人感官以极大的享受，她也是一个极佳的伴侣，但她不会是他的Lois Lane，他只是没有那种「命中注定」的感觉。

命中注定。

先知说Trinity爱上的人会是救世主，或是说，Trinity会爱上救世主，这取决于是Neo先是救世主还是Trinity先爱上他，她没有说救世主也会如此。

先知从未说错过，包括他是死过一次才成为救世主。她永远不会说她知道，只说她相信，那么为何她不说救世主和Trinity会相爱，而只是简单地说了单方面的，Neo也不知道到为何自己会去思考这些，或许是为他不爱这个从各个方面都值得去爱的女人找一个合理的理由，而不是另外那个他也不愿意承认的，不愿提及的理由。

然而这一切都不影响Neo与Trinity建立恋爱关系，他无法辜负这个迷人的女性的爱，并且只是在深夜环抱着Trinity睡后从这些不合逻辑的梦中惊醒时偶尔会后悔自己的决定。

那些梦就像是对Trinity的背叛，对Neo自己的背叛，仿佛他又重新变成了那个普通的受控于Matrix的人类——Thomas Anderson。

Thomas Anderson是那么的弱小，甚至无法掌控自己的命运，而Neo不同，如今的Neo是彻底自由的，不再是机器和程序们的奴隶，他也是生活于真实世界中人类的救世主，而他也将带那些尚未脱身的人们脱离苦海，从虚拟的世界解脱出来，回到现实，不管会付出怎样的代价，他们的行为总是“正义”的。

思考行动的正确性是非常危险的，Neo想这便是为什么他们在被从Matrix中带回现实世界后会“被”参加那些训练，比如，红衣女人的训练，在重新进入Matrix之前，他们都要通过这个训练——了解除了他们以外所有人都是潜在的特工，而这无疑是有益于船员的心理健康的——他们没必要为杀人而自责。

Matrix中并非所有人都是程序，相反，大多数人是确实的人，与曾经的他一样，插着管子，为机器们提供电能，每个人的代码都不同，但又极为相似，然而从代码中，Neo无法辨别他们是程序还是有血有肉的人类，即使是特工，也仅仅是在大脑反射区及肌肉、骨骼的代码比普通人类提高了几点，然而这并不意味着他们就是人类了。船员和Neo可以轻松毫无压力的像人们开枪，因为连入Matrix的人类与程序相同。

因此，思考这个是非常危险的，换一个方向，人们很容易发现，他们无情的屠戮了自己的同胞。他们确实是罪犯、恐怖分子。

Neo从未陷入过自责，与之不同，他选择去享受这种掌控的感觉，完全脱离了ThomasAnderson这个身份，彻底成为救世主——Neo。一个从前只在黑夜中出没的人，蝙蝠侠，如今现在站在了阳光下并且享受着它，变成超人，而与超人不同的是，他无需为他Clark Kent的身份做任何掩饰，这个世界上只有Kal-El，因为唯一坚持他“地球人”身份的人——程序——已经被他亲手抹去。

但那个人——程序——一直盘踞在Neo脑中、梦里，而这让Neo无法获得良好的睡眠。

~*~

**天下着雨，虽是夜晚，但并不漆黑，因为那些不时划过天际的闪电。**

**大雨，整个城市仿佛因太久的雨水带上了苔藓的绿色。**

**这里是十字路口，准确的来说，曾经是十字路口，因为现在已是一片狼藉，地面不知为何被砸出了一个大坑，雨水不断灌下，Neo躺靠在坑中的一片沥青石头泥巴混合的坡上，Smith站在他面前，带着墨镜。**

**街道上，没被砸出坑的那部分，站着人，很多人，穿着黑色的西服，无一例外的被雨水打湿，显得不那么整洁，Neo眯起眼，试图看清那些人的脸孔，他们似乎都长一个样，然而雨水迷了他的眼，让他无法看清。**

**Smith向Neo走来，跨坐在Neo身上，依然带着墨镜，Neo伸出手，想要推开他，却被他抓住了胳膊，Smith叹了口气，然后低头直视着它，隔着墨镜，说：“凡事有始皆有终，Neo.”**

**Neo不受控制的大吼，“Get away from me！”他挣扎着试图逃脱Smith的掌控，而他只是握紧了Neo的手腕，将他拉近，然后Neo的手穿过Smith的胸膛。**

~*~

Smith炸开，与一个月前一样。

他在惊恐中醒来，慌张地坐起，大口呼吸着空气，Trinity还睡在他身边，他下床，打开门逃出这个房间。

水龙头大开着，只有哗哗的水声和Neo粗重的喘息，这次是他第二次“亲手”摧毁了Smith，而他真的无法接受Smith已经不在了，并且那是他亲手造成的这个事实。

Neo盯着镜子，镜子里的人圆睁着他惶恐的黑色大眼，肤色惨白，衬得黑眼圈更加明显，看上去那么脆弱、不堪一击。他依然不过是肉体凡躯，只不过是个人类。此刻Neo方从成为救世主、超级英雄的喜悦与优越感中脱离出来，他依然只是个人类，脆弱易逝，而人类最脆弱的不是生命，而是感情。

做一个救世主就像恋爱一样。没人能告诉你你恋爱了，你只是知道了，完完全全地，从欲望上到内心。

Neo爱上了Smith，像是命中注定。

而这才是他无法爱上Trinity的真正原因。

『咣当——』

铁门被打开，Trinity站在门口，Neo没有转头，他通过镜子看着她。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好”

“噩梦？”

“跟以前一样.”

他在镜中看到Trinity欲言又止的表情，转过身，“我很好，Trinity。别担心。”

然后她环抱起自己的胳膊在胸前，深深的叹了口气，“如果你有什么想说的，我随时都在。现在，去睡觉”，然后她用目光示意他回到卧室。

Neo摇了摇头，他有事要做，而完成之前，他都不会睡好。

**否定我们的冲动，就是否定我们所以为人的原因。**

Neo依然不过是个人。

 


	3. 7-9

7.

 

Neo忙碌着，日日夜夜。

白日里，他在Matrix中，与特工缠斗、掩护他的队友，方便他们将更多的同伴拖离这个不现实——但无疑比现实好得多而且更适合生活——的世界。

黑夜里，他不断研究着模拟程序，他曾经钻进过Smith的“身体”，他依然清楚记得组成这个“人”的完整的代码，然而不管他怎样将他输入到模拟程序中，他都无法得到他想要的那个特工 Smith，每一个代码组成的Smith都一样，像是Matrix里其他的特工，他们缺少了一样东西，而那使他们的眼睛不再放光，只是机械的运动——攻击Neo——着，而结果是Neo只能一遍遍的将他们亲手毁灭。

几个月来，Neo白日里的工作进展的极为顺利，他们带回同伴的速度比过去快了不知多少倍，然而夜里他却没有得到一点，哪怕是最简单的成果，程序中的Smith从未开口说话——这甚至比不上Matrix中的那些特工。

这是一项艰巨的工作，让死人复生。

Neo曾经死过一次，而正是那次死亡使他彻底成为救世主，为他带来死亡的是Smith。

~*~

 

死亡不是什么好的体验。

你只是意识突然从身体中剥离，游荡在黑暗的矩阵中。你看到不时有绿色的代码划过——像是夜空中转瞬即逝的流星，正如你自己，那是世界上不断地有人死掉。

突然间只有无尽的空虚环绕着你，你无法感受到走廊上地板的冰凉，也无法感受到Nebuchadenzzar上那老旧躺椅的温暖，然而你却能感到坠落，不停地坠落，坠向不知何方，而这种无知伴着无尽的黑暗和阴郁的绿光带来的恐惧仿佛让时间暂停，每一秒都变得那么漫长，你在心里默默数着，数着看多久后你会坠到底端，然而这却迟迟没有到来，你看到上方有些别的色彩挤进这黑暗，那与其说是色彩不如说他依然是黑暗，可你却可以在这黑暗中看到它向你飞速靠近，然后他到达你的身边，你听到一句话，一句曾经听到的话，声音在说，“再见，Mr Anderson.”

~*~

 

Neo创造出的“生命”缺少了自主意识，仿佛一具行尸走肉，而这种意识，在人类中通常被称之为灵魂。

Neo死亡的经历告诉他，死亡后的“灵魂”便会不断向下掉——或许有人是向上升的，去天堂，但Neo的经历无疑是坠入无尽深渊的地狱，虽然他在下落的过程中被人带了回来。

“如果Smith有灵魂的话”，Neo不禁这么想，而且这是唯一符合逻辑的解释，即，每一个Smith都完全相同的仿佛死物，除了他会不断向Neo进攻的那一部分。

如果Smith有灵魂的话，他是否也在不断坠落，是否也能被唤回，就像Neo一样。而这便带来了另一个问题，如果他已经坠落的太深，无法听到Neo的呼唤怎么办，毕竟，他已经死——被毁灭——了那么久。

到现在，4个月整了。

~*~

 

一个月后。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”

Neo一登入便听见这熟悉却仿佛已经一个世纪没有听过的声音，他知道他成功了。

“Mr Anderson。” Smith一如既往的拖着长腔，他摘下了眼镜，将它插在西装胸口的口袋里。

Neo转过身，伴随着这个动作，原本一片空白的空间出现了两把沙发椅，他向靠近Smith的那一把伸手，示意他坐下，“请坐。”

Smith遵从了他的指示，他扶着靠背，缓缓绕到沙发正面，动作优雅仿佛在与之跳舞。然后他坐下，双腿交叠，双手交叉放在腿上，挑眉看着Neo，“所以，你想做什么？”

那大概不是Neo的错觉，是Smith真的冲他笑了，就像Neo做过的无数个拥有他的梦中的Smith一样，那不是他在Matrix中通常得到的假笑，而是由内而外的真正的笑，而这诱惑了Neo，他放弃了原本想与他谈一谈的计划，他走向Smith，在他身前一尺站好，微鞠一躬，左手背后，右手向他伸出，等待着回应。而Smith淡淡地看着他，眼中是藏不了的笑意，最后隔不过Neo的坚持，抿嘴一笑搭上了他的手。

他站起，曲声随之响起。

“我以为我才坐下。”

Neo不禁脸一红，重新感受到了他身为Thomas Anderson的那一部分的，一个没有女友没谈过恋爱的Nerd的羞涩，但这也不能全怪他，Smith也有责任，然后他重新找回作为救世主的自信——甚至自大——以及冷静，掌握着他们之间舞蹈的主动权。

“我的世界，我定规矩.”他冲Smith挑眉，顺便改变了周边的环境，刺眼的白色实在不适合跳舞，于是周遭的光线变得柔和起来，唱片机流畅地播放着悦人的舞曲，和着皮鞋踏在大理石地板上舞动的嗒嗒声。乐曲终了，Smith旋转着远离，又被Neo拉回怀中。

他们就这样长久的对视着，Smith灰绿色的眼睛映在Neo深黑的眼底。他们呼吸着彼此呼出的空气，气氛变得潮湿而温热，氧气减少呼吸急促……

Smith看到Neo的脸渐渐放大，于是他闭上了眼——

“No”，他听见Neo说，“睁开眼看着。”

他轻轻叹了口气，睁开双眼。

“我想看着你。”

Neo的声音有些颤抖，带着怀疑、不安，他始终无法确定他是不是真的将Smith带回来了，如果他不是看着他的眼睛的话就无法确定，活生生的Smith，眼里闪烁着光辉，而不是如一潭死水一般。

“而你也要看着我，我，Neo。”

Smith抿嘴刚想说些什么，Neo的唇就已压下，同时撞到了彼此的鼻子，像个与初恋第一次接吻的男孩一样青涩。

不算那些他曾经渴望却从未得到的人，Smith确实是Neo的初恋。而刨除与Trinity的那些亲吻，这也是他第一次接吻。说真的，Neo在与Trinity接吻时，就算是第一次也没有如此尴尬地撞到彼此的鼻子，或许那是因为那次是Trinity主动的——鉴于Neo当时处于死亡状态。

Neo偏偏头，让他们的鼻子不再别扭地挤在一起，他试探地探出舌头，先是沿着双唇的缝隙轻柔地舔舐了Smith的嘴唇，显然Smith在做最后的抵抗与彻底投降中挣扎，这让Neo轻易地撬开了那合得并不怎么紧的上下齿，顺利滑入他的口腔。Neo盯着Smith的眼睛，而Smith却总是转开眼珠，不去看他，于是他扣住他的后脑，环着Smith腰的手搂得更紧，舌头在他的口腔中掠夺进攻着，而Smith不断地退守，这仿佛是他们之间的又一场战斗。Neo感到他完全进入了状态，就像他们在Matrix中一次次的战斗一样，他们势均力敌，而随着战斗的进行，Smith不再只是退防，他也开始进攻，他们的舌头就这样在两人口中纠缠奋战，而当两人终于因缺氧而退开时，他们发现两人已然像两只八爪鱼一样狠狠地缠在彼此身上，并且他们都勃起了。

Smith先推开了Neo，他大口喘着气，脸上还带着因缺氧而带来的红晕，在他与其说白皙不如说惨白的有些发青的脸上显得格外明显，“Mr Ander……”

Neo没让他说完，他又一次吻上了Smith，他依然不是很喜欢“Thomas Anderson”这个名字，但显然现在它成为了Smith对他的专属称呼，因此他或许以后不会再去纠正他了，不过这不代表他喜欢听到“Mr Anderson”，其实或许“Thomas”和“Tommy”会更加悦耳。

这次他没有管睁眼的问题，谁在这种时候还有心思管这种事，他可以确定，他回来了，而只要还在这程序中，他就不会消失。

只要还在程序中。

Neo脑内开始循环这句话，这猛然提醒他，Smith并不是真实的，这不过是又一个他所作出的虚拟的人物，真实——其实也不——的Smith，已经被Neo亲手摧毁。

Neo将Smith按倒，他注意到这个“虚假”的Smith在感到身子倾斜下落的一瞬间猛地睁开了眼，眼中带着与“生”俱来的恐惧，而抓着Neo胳膊的双手也明显加大了力气，在下落的这短暂而漫长的一瞬，他将Neo推离，然后他摔在了床上。

“你知道吗，在这里我不是什么救世主。”

“在这里，我是创世神。”

Neo看着Smith，看着他眼中的恐惧渐渐消失，他挑起眉，“So What……”，他拖着长音，迟迟不结束这个音节，一如既往。

Neo刚张开嘴，还未来得及发声便听见他继续说，“……do you want from me，my GOD？”

“我要你。”

8.

 

上帝最初创世时并没有恶魔，我们自己创造了他们。

~*~

 

Neo扯下Smith的领带，解开他衬衫的扣子，轻舔他胸口裸露出的皮肤，由于程序的设定，它们白皙而滑嫩，从不会留下任何青紫的淤痕，亦不会有伤疤存在，就彷佛初生婴儿的皮肤一样无暇。

而这完美无暇的皮肤更激起了Neo的施虐欲。不管他是不是主动方，他都乐于在性事中将Smith弄得伤痕累累，即使他清楚下次他再登录进来，Smith又会恢复原样。

他们的性事不同于他们之间的战斗，那些激烈和快节奏的部分被剔除，留下的是沉默和缓慢优雅的暴力。

Neo解下Smith的皮带，用他缚住Smith的双手，他向来物尽其用。在皮带之后，Smith的西裤也被拽下，它们挂在他的脚踝上，随后被嫌碍事的Smith自己踢掉。Neo沿着Smith的胸膛一路吻——咬——下，在那上面带来斑斑驳驳的吻痕，让Smith像是一块点缀了草莓的奶油蛋糕。他隔着Smith的白内裤舔舐他的性器，不知是Smith的前液还是Neo的唾液打湿了内裤，让它变得透明，Neo盯着他看了有一秒，然后张口照着龟头咬了下去，换来Smith一声“嘶——”的抽气，以及变得更硬更大的阴茎，他冲Smith冷笑了一下。

“你喜欢这样。”

“所以你想让我感谢你还是什么，Mr Anderson？”

Neo不屑地看了他一眼。

“就像你一直，啊——”

Neo没让Smith继续说下去，他突破了他最后一层武装——剥掉了他的内裤，含住了Smith硬的厉害的阴茎。

“Mr Anderson”这个称呼真的挺烦的，哪有在和人干得天翻地覆的时候还用“Mister”的，而只要Smith开口对Neo说话，十句里有八句带着这个称呼，所以从某个方面来讲，他们之间的性事的少言Smith要负主要责任。

Neo吞吐着Smith的阴茎，娴熟地，在他成功“编”出一个有人性——灵魂——的Smith后的这一个月，他每天白日连接在Matrix中拯救同伴，或是在Nebuchadenzzar中躲避、击杀哨兵，训练新加入的同伴，接着将他们送回Zion（他们大多数不到年龄参军，事实上除了Neo，被从Matrix带出来的人们都不到年纪，将成年人带出会毁坏他们的三观，这不和规矩），而夜晚，他连入这个程序，把他当做做梦，与Smith在一起，就像他一直做的梦里那样，只是这没有危险，他可以分清何为真实，只要他拔下插头，他就回到现实世界，他无需担心是庄周梦蝶还是蝶梦庄周，他就像爱丽丝，即使她不知道仙境是否存在，至少他知道，现实世界是却是存在的，而非南柯一梦。

Smith在他的舔弄下呻吟——即使他努力压制着依然有些悦耳的声音从喉咙深处溢出荡漾在这个小房间中，它是按Neo从前的公寓编辑的，Neo在Smith快要撑不住射出来之前停住，将领带扎在底端，伸出三个手指到Smith嘴边，无需多言，Smith将他们一口吞入，像是吸Neo的阴茎一样吸着他的手指，舌头舔过每个部位，让他们变得湿润，接着在Neo将他们撤出时狠狠咬下，最后冲Neo做出一个优雅的假笑。Neo将Smith翻过身来，他们都侧躺在这张小床上，面对面，Neo狠狠地咬上Smith的唇，咬的他们出血，而Smith则咬住了Neo伸过来的舌头，钻心的痛让Neo直接将两根手指捅入Smith的后穴，他听到Smith的一声闷哼，然后开始在肠道中抠挖扩张着，刻意避免了最敏感的的那一点，让Smith求而不得，随后加入第三根手指，火热的肠壁紧紧包裹着Neo冰凉的手指，比Smith嘴中的温度要高，却没有它那般湿润。

他拔出手指，把Smith按在身下，抬起他的双腿——白袜子还穿在脚上，直接将自己的性器捅入这并没有好好做什么扩张的地方，进入的瞬间Smith痛得弓起了身子，浑身肌肉都绷紧了，压抑着喉咙深处呼之欲出的喊叫，却让它们变得更像野兽的低吟，他努力放松身子，让括约肌缓慢的舒张再收缩，可Neo完全不给他轻松的机会，他开始快速地进出，Smith仿佛听见了撕裂的声音，总是如此，用彼此的鲜血作为润滑。

由于Smith的血液的润滑，Neo的进出变得轻松许多，他故意避开前列腺，只有偶尔会照着那里狠狠地来一下，然后满意地听到Smith猝不及防的喊叫，Smith阴茎的顶端不住分泌着前液，却因为底端绑着的领带和因主人被绑住了双手而欲求不得的抚慰而无法达到高潮射出来。

他们之间的一切互动都像是战争，争夺着胜利，不知为何。

相互吸引又相互排斥，在一起时将对方割的遍体鳞伤，分开时对对方的思念空虚的想要将自己焚毁，永远达不到一个合适的距离，在那个引力与斥力平衡的一点，总是带着速度，或是让他们离得更远然后因引力而重新靠近，又或是让他们靠的更近接着因斥力又一次分开，或许当他们的距离为正无穷时才可以感受不到彼此之间的吸引而放过对方，可惜他们已经相遇，只有一遍遍重复这个过程，无休无止。

Neo在高潮之后退出Smith的身体，解下了绑在他根部的领带，而他也在被Neo撸了两下后达到了高潮。Smith浑身仿佛散架了一样，后穴还在不断流出Neo的精液——伴着他自己的血，他的手还被绑着，因为不断到来的前列腺高潮的激动而下意识地挣紧让手腕变得青紫。Neo给他解开捆住双手的腰带，抱着他进了这个小公寓的浴室，没有浴缸，只有淋浴，他趴伏在墙上，双腿打颤，沿着身子躺下的水湿透了袜子，身后的Neo帮他清理着他射进去的精液和进入时因撕裂而流出的血液，没有快感只有疼痛，他忍耐到一切结束，然后Neo将他抱回那个小床，他亲吻他的额头，沿着发际线一路吻过去，Smith拧起眉，他知道那代表着后悔，他们永远在事后才会后悔，然后下一次依旧如故，没有什么可责怪的，因为他对Neo也是如此。

“晚安，Mr Anderson。”

~*~

 

次日约翰看见耶稣来到他那里，就说，看哪，神的羔羊，除去世人孽罪的。

~*~

 

羔羊若未被献祭成为贡品，他会成长为什么。

恶魔，或许。

毕竟人类文明中恶魔的图腾总与羊有关，他们的弯曲的角，倒三角形的脸……

所谓救世主不过如此。

我们都如羊走迷,各人偏行己路。

~*~

Neo从未想到过他会造出什么，他不是先知，不知道未来会怎样，他只是那样做着，走在通向未来的路上。

他听到熟悉的脚步声，是错觉，又或不是，但那脚步声被放得太过大声，以至于他无法听见其他人的讨论，即使他们近在眼前，而脚步声却不知从何而来——它们甚至可能只是Neo的幻想。

他冲上楼梯，想要确认，一部分的他希望那是他的幻想，而另一部分的他却渴望那是真实。脚步声渐进，然后停下，接着是敲门声，重而粗暴——

“我在找 Neo。”

他想，这大概不是他所期待（或不）的那个人，他从不称他为Neo。

“我有东西要给他。”

可那声音确实是，Neo突然没有勇气上前，他不敢确认，那像在唱咏叹调一样的说话方式，是一个人独有的。

“一个礼物。”

他不该回来，不该重新出现，Neo已经将他毁灭了，六个月前。

“你看，他让我获得了自由。”

对方低沉的嗓音就像每一次他在程序中那些压抑的呻吟一样让Neo战抖。

信封划过铁门的摩擦声。

确定对方离开，Neo从楼梯上上来。

“刚猜是谁？”

他明知道。

“你怎么知道刚刚有人？他给了你这个。”

他拿到信封，上面还带着他的温度——又或是那个递信人的。

信封中是耳麦，每个受控于Matrix的特工都有的。

“他说你让他获得了自由。”

他回来了。

那个特工。

或者应该称他为，Smith。

9.

 

Smith睁开眼睛时发现自己躺在一个小房间里，脏、乱、旧，床头柜上凌乱地摆着几本书和一个透明罐子，床边的椅子上随意地扔着一套皱巴巴的西装，椅子旁的书架，看上去摇摇欲坠，摆满了各式各样的笔记本和书籍——后来Smith打开他们发现那大多是中空的，装满了贴着标签的光盘和钱——赃款。他从床上下来，赤着脚，没能找到一双拖鞋。他皱着眉打着赤脚在地板上走，床的对面是工作台，摆满了各种电子产品，线路缠成一团，混乱的一团糟。工作台直接连着厨房——其实只是摆着锅碗瓢盆的架子，Smith走到那儿，本想拉开看上去几百年没动过的窗帘，让这个房间显得明亮一些，然而那些明显能看到的落在窗帘上的尘土让他放弃了。

他环视着这个小屋，这明显是那位Thomas Anderson的“故居”，介于他曾经来过这里一次，把那位送回来，但他不明白为什么自己会在这里，而且身上除了一条内裤未着片缕。他最后的记忆是在那个走廊，想到这里他不再回想，在那个走廊他第一次体会到了死的感觉。

Smith整理了这些摆放——扔——的杂乱无章的东西，打扫了房间，虽然他完全不知道这出于什么目的，终于在把房间清理干净，所有东西都板房整齐后顺道找到了一套干净的衣服，与其他皱成一团的衣服不同，他们被叠的整整齐齐地摆在衣柜中，压在那些混乱的显然是被人随手一揉就扔进去的衣服下面。Smith穿上那件白衬衣，登上西裤，它们都恰好是他的尺码，这让他无法不假设这就是他的那一套衣服。他曾经试着传送到这附近的另一个人身上去，可是失败了，他不再连接在Matrix中，他自由了，他得到了他渴望已久的自由。但他完全没有得到自由的兴奋，他不再受控于她，可他依然在这里，在没有找到这套衣服——以及鞋袜——之前，他甚至被困在这个小房间里，受制于自己的羞耻心而不敢出门。拖离她之后，他依然不自由。

但至少Matrix不再能控制他了。

他大概要感谢Thomas Anderson，或者他更喜欢被称为Neo，他解放了他，在摧毁他的同时。或许他该送他点小东西，Smith想着抓起门口挂着的西服外套，走出门。

西装的口袋中是他过去的墨镜，还有那个耳麦。那代表了Smith的过去。

它会是个好的谢礼。

这样想着，Smith跟房东太太微笑着点点头。

“你那么久没出门过我还以为你出什么事了”，这大概是人类之间通常有的寒暄，而这个人对自己一副关切的表情像是认识自己很久的样子，“工作怎么样了？我跟你说过不要熬夜，第二天会迟到就是不听，是不是被辞了，……”

Smith就这样看着这个人嘴不停地开开合合，像是把他当成了Thomas Anderson一样，还真是关心人又令人有点烦的房东太太呢，也难怪他会帮她倒垃圾，与其说是房东，倒不如说像是位母亲。

眼前的人不断开合的嘴实在有些烦人，Smith皱着眉伸出胳膊想将她推开，而她的身体，令人震惊的，仿佛不在那里一样，让他的手就那样直接穿了进去，墨色的液体从Smith穿过她的身体的地方开始蔓延、流淌，直至布满她的全身，随后褪去，显出另一番模样，那是Smith的样子。细腿墨镜，黑色西服，系着他那款袖扣的白衬衫，黑色的领带——上面还有着一直以来他用的领带夹。

Smith有些震惊，他本不该有这种情绪，而由于一些不知名的原因——他想很大几率是Thomas Anderson对他做的那些，尽管似乎早在那之前他就有了情感——他产生了这种感觉。

站在他对面的Smith——另一个他，挑眉看着他，隔着墨镜，“Well，看看你”，说着他伸手给他系上领带——像是魔术师一样不知从哪里变出来的，“真是不得体。”

接着是袖扣，他只是攥了一下手，又伸开，就出现两枚袖扣。他看着自己抓起自己的胳膊，一脸认真地为他将一切打理整齐，“现在，你可以穿上你的外套了。”

Smith套上外套，挨个系好扣子，整理好衣领，挑眉看对面那个也在挑眉的人，“所以——你……”

“是我。”

“明白。”他点点头，即使不知道这是为什么。

他突然感觉到了什么，那是他的那些过去的同事们的气味，令人厌恶作呕的气味，而另一个他也在同时转身向身后看去，于是他走出楼门，一辆黑色车牌号为IS 5416的黑色奥迪无声的驶来，停在门口，车门打开，统一的黑色皮鞋，Smith歪了一下头——两个都是，他的这些无知的同事，依然愚蠢的为他这过去的老板尽心尽力地工作，Matrix一天不消失，就一天得不到自由，就这样当着无知无能的奴隶，与那些人类们一样。

于是他走上前——最初的那个，伸手插入了他从前的同事——下属——的胸膛，满意地看着墨汁一样的液体覆盖他的全身，然后将他变成自己，将他解救出来。

多么善良。

他坐进车里，关上车门，车开始平稳地行驶，他无需说明地点，“他自己”知道得很清楚。

他翘着腿，手里把玩着那个耳麦，歪斜地倚靠着车门坐着，不知跟谁学的坏习惯。失去了这个耳麦，以为着他不再被Matrix控制，也让他一定程度上失去了随时随地查询接收各地的信息的能力，可他仍能知道他在哪，他们之间似乎——肯定——存在着某些联系。

~*~

 

车子在拐过最后一个弯后在一个幽深的小巷停下，Smith从车上下来，怀揣着他带给他的礼物。他一步步向铁门靠近，他知道他就在门后，也知道他的脚步声已经向他传达了信息。

他敲响了门，只一下就够，门后有两个守卫，他可以听出来。

铁门上的小窗被打开，只露出其中一人戴着墨镜的半张脸。

“从没听说过他。”

——说谎，他就在后面的楼梯上。

而之后的那些都是给那个胆小的被他的同类认定为救世主的人说的，他将装有耳麦的信封塞过去，转身离开，否则那个胆小鬼恐怕都不敢上来，这样想着他扯了扯嘴角，勾出个假笑。他并不是真想笑，反而有些酸涩，他听到上楼的声音和门里的对话。

你明知道是谁，Mr Anderson。

他回到车上，另一辆黑车滑进这个小巷，三个特工走下，领头的那个不再是他。他就这样隔着车窗看他们毫不优雅地砸踹那扇铁门，然后闯入。

随之而来的是打斗声，他可以想象Neo轻而易举的拦截下他们所有的攻击，像是六个月前在那个走廊中他对他做的一样，他享受着这声音。

『哗啦——』

路灯落地的声音。

他不费吹灰之力就将这些人打败，真是讽刺。

透过车前窗，他看到一张废旧的报纸随风飘过，像他们第一次正式的打斗前那样，多么具有怀念意义，那次Smith尚能压制他，而那距今已经六个月，Neo和Smith都不再是那时的他们了。

周围的代码波动起来，而Smith骤然感觉Neo不在了，至少不在这片区域了，像是飞起，跑到了云层之上。他下车，依然是一直以来的优雅的步伐，其他的他已经完成了任务，他踏过那破碎了玻璃，脸上挂着假笑。

“像预料的那样进行了？”

“是的。”

“就像以前那样。”

“Well，并不完全像。”

~*~

 

在重新与这位所谓的救世主大人见面之前，Smith需要进一步增强自己的力量，这样他就能够再次与他一战。


	4. 10-12

10.

 

Neo不理解为何Smith会获得重生，而他第一个想到的是询问先知。在战斗过程中，他知道Smith在旁观，在观察他，可他不敢去面对他，他知道，只要他走过那个拐角，就能看见那个人，在那里，可是他逃了，用一种极端不科学的方式，他飞了起来，而只有这样，他才能避免走过那个拐角。

当他在握有力量的时候，他感到安心。然而Smith的重生却让他由心底生出浓浓的不安，那几乎让他一直保持着的扑克脸破功。

他感到不安，因为他害怕那是他造成的。

在Matrix中，他扮演救世主；而在现实世界，他创造了一个世界，他扮演创世神。

他创造生命。

或者说，他事实上重新造出了一个AI——导致人类被机器奴役的元凶。

他害怕他将Smith带回了这里，而为了得知答案，他需要询问先知。

但她不在了。

而当Neo下线，连入他创造的那个小世界后，他发现，Smith不见了，而不管他如何试图重新将他创造出来，得到的总是一样的结果，他们又变成了一个月前的那些特工，没有感情。

~*~

当Neo听到“命运”这个词时总是不自在，他成为了救世主，但那不代表他相信命运，命运这种虚晃的东西让他们所有人都仿佛变成了提线木偶，挣扎了一生不过是一场演给观众的戏剧，每一个决定都是编剧早已写好的，最终不过是走向一个既定的结局。

人的一生不该由他人来决定，他取决于自己。

因此当那个被他救了的孩子说在Nebuchadenzzar是他的命运，说Neo找到了他、拯救了他的时候，Neo有点火大，即使他没有表现出来，他并不是感情外露的人。

“你拯救了你自己。”

即使如此，他依然需要先知。

为此他恨透了这个软弱无能的自己。

他不清楚自己对Trinity的感情，但他知道他不会想失去她，而在他无法再通过连线伪造一个梦境给自己后，他又开始不断做梦、无法安眠。内疚、恐惧笼罩了他，负面情绪蔓延在他的梦里，于是他开始梦到Trinity坠落，坠落，坠落，在最后看着Trinity被子弹击中，无力地坠落，坠落到车上，砸出一个坑。然后他惊醒。

他不知道这算什么，但至少他明白他不能失去她，他无法承受再失去任何人了。

~*~

当Smith将他又一个前同事解放——同化——后，他得到一个有趣的消息，那些Zion的人类还在联系先知，而他的这位同事被他解放之前正在追逐着先知给Zion传递讯息的两个人，他莫名的产生了一些兴趣，鉴于那个与他许久不见的救世主此时大概人是身处那个人类群居的地方的。

于是他充满好奇地赶上去，正看到其中一个人通过电话下线，从前的他总能看到这些人通过电话下线，那时他多会掏出标配的枪打穿电话，而现在他不那么喜欢用枪了，或是说他从没喜欢过这种扣动扳机后会发出巨大声响而且震得手腕生疼又一点也不具有欣赏价值的热兵器，并且他终于不“必须”用它了。

另一个人挂上电话，他从楼上通过那两人砸出的通道跳下来，踏过地上散落的玻璃，赶到那人身前，将手戳入了他的胸膛，如从前的每一次同化一样，以他的手戳入的那个地方为起点，墨色的液体流动覆盖了这个人的整个身体，将他变成了又一个Smith。

被同化之前的这个人显然有些不注意个人形象，他之前的皮外套就只是歪歪斜斜的挂在身上，左右两边的衣领甚至不一样高，被同化后的他显然也受了影响，他的领带有些歪斜，虽然大体还算整洁，他为他整了整领带，像是上次为那个最初的Smith打领带系袖扣一样，这大概是他从那个爱管闲事的房东那继承的小毛病。

“谢谢。”

“我的荣幸。”他回答。

而这时，电话铃声重新响起，那个人类的同伴显然没有想到他会出事，他们继续打了过来。Smith与自己对视了一眼，这是个好机会，或许，他可以去到Zion了。

在真实的世界见见那位救世主，Thomas Anderson，Neo。

他接起电话，噪闹的电话铃声跟着停止，他将听筒举到耳边——

~*~

**Smith将听筒举到耳边，Neo没能阻止他，他的枪因为一些犹豫而慢了一些，子弹击中那个听筒时Smith已经消失下线，他再次跟丢了他，让他逃走。**

Neo猛然睁开眼，在床上喘息了几秒，确认了这是现实而非梦境，Trinity躺在他的身边，睡的正香。他无法入睡，部分因为他会做那些Trinity坠落的梦，部分因为他会做一些他和Smith的梦，这些梦太过真实，而梦境的开始越来越多的变成是从床上醒来，让他越来越无法确定究竟哪个自己在做梦，究竟什么是梦境，什么是现实。

他将Trinity的手放到一边，起身套上那件一直穿着的灰色套头衫，推开门走到室外。屋外他们的房间门前放满了各种食物、用品，那是人们为了让他在Matrix中照顾自己的亲人而给他的东西。

当他遇到Zion的议员时，他有些吃惊，深夜的Zion城很安静，通常没有人会在这个时间游荡在外，人们都安稳地在自己的房间睡觉，为第二日的工作劳动或是即将到来的末日积蓄精力，只有那些日夜不停工作着的机器还在从远处发出隆隆的轰鸣。议员带他看了那些机器，他们讨论了——只听两人的口气的话，但那事实上可以算是争吵了，像所有年轻人与掌权的年长人之间那些意见相悖的争吵一样——很多，而最后Neo发现之前的一切不过是为一句话做的铺垫。它像是一个警告。

**我只希望在一切都太晚了之前你可以明白你为什么会有那些能力。**

Neo确实不知道，他能做的不过是不断把Matrix中的人带出来而已。

~*~

Smith搭乘的舰船到达Zion时正是众人起床的时间，这艘舰船的舰长直接带着他的所有船员奔向了Neo在Zion居住的地方，Smith注意到，那里依然是那么窄小，阴暗。

开门的是Trinity。

——就是说这个女人和我们亲爱的Mr Anderson在一起了。

一种说不出的感情霎时涌上Smith心头，大抵是该被称作是难受的，只是Smith不觉得他会产生这样的情感。无论何事发生，皆出有因，而Smith作为一个编码的程序是没有理由感到难受的，因此这大概只是一种错觉。尽管产生这种错觉的原因也不得而知，他的原因定会比这个让Smith感到难受的原因合理的多。

得到通知的Neo叫上了其他Morpheus舰船上的船员，他们收拾行装重新登舰，而Smith就在他们必经之路上等着，拿着一把他从这个被他附身的人身上找到的短小的弯刀，刀子不是很锋利，但足够在人的身上带来深刻的伤口。

Smith这样划着自己的手掌，这个人的身体与他在Matrix中的不同，他的手指更短，掌心和手背都更粗糙，Smith看着刀尖划破这个人的手掌，暗红色的血沿着划破的皮肤溢出，割伤自己的疼痛让他冷汗直冒。当他在手上割除第二道伤痕时，通往舰船的甬道传来脚步声，他从转角处走出，跟在他们后面，手里握着那把小刀。在Matrix中ThomasAnderson或许所向披靡，但是在现实世界，他也不过是一介凡人。正当他快要靠近到他身后咫尺时，一个恼人的声音从远处传来，呼叫了Thomas Anderson为自己起的那个愚蠢的代称，而他回过头，看到了他。

他用那种审视的目光看着Smith，“Bane？”

然后Smith意识到，他并不是他在Matrix中的那副模样，他不可能认出自己。

“出什么事？”

“没有。”他将双手背后，当才割破的手掌依然流着血，他能感觉到那温热的液体蔓延开来，不知道那是不是其他人被他同化时的感觉。“我只是想说，祝你好运。”

他看到那个人点点头，一脸莫名，却依然感谢了他。

“我们会再见的。”

在 Matrix里，但他没有说出来。

 

11.

 

当Neo和那个老神棍先知对话时，Smith就在一边的居民楼上看着，透过走廊上的窗户。不得不说，当他听到Neo说他看到Trinity那个女人死的时候，他身体中的某一部分得到了取悦，他可以清楚的感觉到开心，组成他的程序代码细微地晃动着。而更令人高兴的是，先知——鉴于她的这句话终于靠谱了一些Smith决定给她换个称呼——说那是Neo所决定的，所以他能够看到。只是这位人类的救世主似乎有些无法接受，这让Smith多少有些不开心。表现大概就是，抬起了左边的眉毛，然后对着站在他旁边的自己绽放一个虚伪的假笑。

他几乎快等不及——这种急躁的性子不知又是从哪个复制体的本体那里继承而来的，在先知终于离开这里，只剩下他（们）和Neo两个（一堆）人后，他走出来。踏着他惯用的步子，那些原本停在空地上的黑色的鸟跟着飞起，他看到Neo马上转头，然后用一副苦大仇深的扑克脸看着他。他还是更喜欢初次见面时的这个人，至少那时还会表现出点感情，而不是像现在，比程序都程序。

“Mr Anderson”，他说着逐渐靠近他，皮鞋踏在地上的声音铿锵有力，“拿到我给你的礼物了吗？”

“Yeah。”他露出一副大概是疑惑的表情——扑克脸的表情大都差不多，你要仔细观察才能看的出，还不一定准确。

“Well，很好。”

“见到我很吃惊吗？”

“不。”他看到他戴上墨镜，他跟那个先知说话时就没有带，或许是因为自己带了墨镜而给他带来了不安全感，毕竟不管你怎样保持一张扑克脸，眼睛是不会撒谎的。

“那么我想你已经意识到了。”

“什么？”

“我们的连接。”Smith没怎么注意他说出这些时Neo的表情，大部分是因为Neo的墨镜真的很好的起到了隐藏感情的作用，而如果他仔细观察，就会发现Neo本来就白的皮肤瞬间脸、变得更白，甚至发青，可他没有，于是他继续说下去，“我没能完全理解这是怎么发生的，或许你身体中的某些部分被写入了我的代码之中”，他说着向Neo靠近，“有些东西被复写或是拷贝了。”而后停下，“这个是不重要的，就现在来说。重要的是，无论何事发生，皆出有因。”

“什么原因？”

Smith不知道，而这正是他事到如今追逐Neo的原因。他对之避而不谈，“我杀了你，Mr Anderson。我看着你死去。”他挑眉，“带着某种满足感，我得承认。”而后他皱起眉来，“然后，发生了一些事，一些我知道那是不可能的事，但那还是发生了。”他说这些的时候明确的感到了恐惧，像是六个月前他意识到自己将被毁灭的那一瞬间所感受到的铺天盖地的恐惧又重新笼罩了他，为此他几乎控制不住自己的表情，他努力想把那恐惧压下去，却依然抽动了眼角，而这时他无比感谢自己佩戴了墨镜，可以让他此时的惊慌不被暴露在Neo眼中。

“你抹杀了我，Mr Anderson。”他注意到Neo的眉也皱了起来，但他不知为何。“之后，我知道规矩，我知道我应该做什么，但我没有。”

“我不能”他说着不断向Neo靠近，“我被迫留了下来”，然后在Neo身前几尺站定，维持一个合适的距离，“被迫……违抗指令。”

“而现在，我站在这里，因为你，Mr Anderson。你为你，我不再是这个体系里的一名特工。因为你，我被改变了，我被拔除了。很显然，我自由了，成为了一个崭新的人，可以这样说，像你一样。”说着Smith有些激动，而后的音调也变得相对来说高昂起来。

“恭喜。”Neo歪歪头向他祝贺。

他说这些可不是为了一个祝贺的，但是出于礼貌，他还是道谢了，牙齿咬着舌尖发出标准的“谢谢”，不知道在别人眼中这个小细节有多么挠人，尤其是在他与他相处了一个月之后。他略微勾起一点嘴角，冲Neo笑了笑——这对于他们这种扑克脸来说绝对算是笑了，这笑大概是发自内心的，而不是假笑，Smith感觉到他的眼睛仿佛都在这一瞬间柔和了下来，随后他立刻意识对着Neo做出这样的表情是非常不合逻辑的，于是他重新板起脸，继续向Neo靠近，继续他的发言。

“但是你非常清楚，外表是具有欺骗性的”，说到这里，他不禁想起他与Neo在Zion的相见，而这一时的走神，让他不得不拖长了尾音，给自己留出空间思考接下来的内容，“这也就是你我在此的原因。”他走到距离Neo一臂的距离停下，让他可以伸手就碰到他的胸膛。“若我们不在这儿，那是因为我们是自由的；而若我们在这儿，因为我们是不自由的。”

“你无法逃避，不能否认。”

“因为我们都知道，没有目的，我们不会存在。”

~*~

Neo注意到另一个方向的脚步声，于是他扭头，那是又一个Smith，“目的性创造了我们”，而后他感到四周皆是，他转着身子看，一个个Smith都在向他走来。

“目的性联系着我们。”

“目的性促使着我们。”

“指引我们。”

“驱使我们。”

“目的将我们定义。”

“目的将我们联系在一起。”

最后Neo绕了一圈，重新对着最初的那个Smith，然后他开口，“我们在这里是因为你，MrAnderson，为了拿走你试图从我们这里带走的东西。”接着他的手毫无阻碍的穿入Neo的胸膛，就像六个月前Neo穿入Smith的身体那样。

“目的。”

黑色的液体从他插入他胸膛的地方开始，如决堤的洪水般泛滥，奔向四周，包裹着Neo的身体，Neo骤然感觉他仿佛回到了那个走廊，那是死一般的感觉，那些从Smith枪管中不断射出的子弹，一颗颗击中他——

“没错，就是这样。很快就结束了。”

黑色的液体蔓延到Neo脸上，他突然想起他曾在梦中见过这一幕，只不过梦中是他的手插入了Smith的胸膛，于是他抵抗，而他成功了。那些液体褪去，他拔出了Smith的手。

接着，那些周围环绕着他的Smith们开始与他打斗，与他们每一次见面相同。

如果是单个的他的话，Neo可以很容易的应付，但他们太多，而且还在不断增多，最终Smith们将他压在下面，如叠罗汉一般，离他最近的一个，也是最初那个——他能感觉的到，对他说，“这是无可避免的。”他的呼吸就在他耳边，伴随着呼气带出温热的水汽，那是与之前的一个月中的夜晚，每一次Neo与他的Smith在那个小房间中耳鬓厮磨时一样的感觉。

也是第一次Smith试图将他碾死在铁轨下时的感觉。

Neo知道他必须要离开，于是他用力，将他们弹开，扛着最初的那个，旋转了一圈，将他周围一圈清出一个安全的圈，飞离了这里。

而后Smith们散开，最初的那一个留到了最后，看看了Neo飞走的天。如今的他依然无法做到这一点，他需要更强大的力量。

 

12.

 

当Zion议会应招志愿者去帮助Nebuchadenzzar时，Smith向这个本体Bane的船长提议应征，鉴于他通过其他的他可以清楚地知道Nebuchadenzzar的船员全然无恙并且已经与先知会面，准备进行下一项活动，而机器城的哨兵们又在不断向Zion靠近，准备摧毁这个城市，应征去支援Nebuchadenzzar是一个既安全又能让他再一次在现实中见到Neo的选择。

然而他的船长退缩了，他曾经为了Morpheus不切实际的选择冒了一次险，他不会再为他冒这次险了。

于是Smith——Bane——离开了，悄悄地跟着另一艘舰船的船员，上了他们的船。

他会再次遇到Neo。并且这一次，他会取回他存在的意义。

当Nebuchadenzzar、Vigilant、Logos的船长和他们的船员都连入Matrix中，只剩下接线员还在船中后，Smith开始了行动。

他引来了哨兵，即使他现在依附在一个人类身上，他也知道该如何驱使哨兵，他的程序设定如此，让他能够驱使他们，当然，也能让他从哨兵的袭击中活下来，大概。

他不畏惧死亡，从不。

相反，他对此相当期待。在他还是受系统操纵的特工时，他从来没法体验到死亡，能够体验到死亡的只有被他们附身的那些人类，他只是感到痛感，或是一刀剜心的痛苦，或是子弹射入心脏血液迸出而带来的最后一秒甚至更短的窒息，随后他就醒来，附在另一个人身上，依然是穿着整洁的西装。

所以死亡对他来说不过是刹那的疼痛，那甚至被任何伤痛来的都要好，在更换身体之前，所有的伤痛都是持续的，而当他死去，他被更新。他又变得完好无损，像是他一开始被编写出来时那样。

而他经历的那次毁灭，恐怕是唯一一次真正意义上的死亡。

即使他并不记得他“死”后发生了什么，或是说，他死后是怎样的。

一部分的他被封存在了那里。

~*~

**他不断地下沉，尽管周围只是一片黑暗，耳边没有任何空气流动，他也能感受到下坠。而他周围还有不断出现的绿色程式与他一起下落。他想，这大概就是所有程序回归源代码的路程。**

**黑暗中时间很难计算，Smith不清楚他经历了多长时间的下落，他也不清楚他下落了多久。这段经历就像是做梦一样，他时而清醒，时而模糊。**

**有时清醒时他会隐约觉得有人在呼唤自己，但那声音像是隔着十万光年那么远，而让他认为那大概只不过是错觉，因为此处除了机械运作从没有什么声音；然而在他恍惚不知时，他感到自己好像是离开了那片无尽的黑暗，来到不知什么的地方，只有断片的记忆，唯一深刻的印象不过是那个地方的窄小阴暗，即使与这片黑暗相比那里实在是要光亮许多。**

~*~

曾经的特工 Smith就像是无处不在的幽灵，总是能想办法找到你，而如今的Smith，没有了系统赋予他的搜寻情报的能力，却拥有了复制自己的能力，这让他依然可以，无处不在。

再次见到Smith是在系统的后门中。

他和Morpheus带着制作钥匙的人，去进入最后一道门，去与先知说的那个设计师见面。

而一道后门打开，Smith就这样出现了。

 “很抱歉，不过这是死路。”

他不知道为什么找到了打开后门的方法，而这意味着，他可以通向任意他想要去的地方。Neo原本有些放松的脸重新紧绷了起来。

 “再见到我你看上去有些惊讶，Mr Anderson。”

Smith偏着头，嘴角挂着假笑冲Neo——以及Morpheus和钥匙匠——走来，“这就是我们的不同了，我一直期待着你的到来。”

 “你到底想要什么？”Neo不懂，上一次与Smith相见就不懂，他本期待着脱离了系统控制的Smith可以不再妨碍他拯救Zion，甚至说，可以帮他们，即使他知道这几率并不大，但他的期待落空了，他没有放过Neo，依然不断追寻着，或是说，找麻烦，他不理解Smith究竟想要什么。

他说过，他想要Neo从他那里带走的东西。

可Neo什么都没能带走，反而把自己的一部分留给了Smith。

在上一次见到Smith与收到Smith给予他的礼物之间的那段短暂的时间中，他甚至曾经幻想，或许当Zion被拯救，Matrix被彻底取消，他可以和Smith在一起，即使他们是生活在虚拟的世界中。

毕竟，现实世界中，Neo又有什么用呢？人们喜爱他，不过是因为他是虚拟世界的救世主。

当虚拟世界不在存在，Zion不再被机械城威胁，Neo又算什么？

所有Neo期待过的、正在期待的、将要期待的，都不过是一厢情愿。

他看到Smith轻蔑的一笑，然后他咽了一口唾液。

 “你还没想出？果然还是只用下半身思考的人。我想要的与你想要的相同。I want everything。”

当Neo听到Smith说他想要的与自己想要的相同时，他有些不屑，Smith不懂Neo想要什么，正如Neo不知道他想要什么一样。

 

Everything I want is you.

 

随后走廊的门打开，每一个门后面都有一个（群）Smith。他们的谈话再一次终止在打斗上，就像他们之前的每一次谈话，从无例外。

~*~

Nebuchadenzzar被炸毁前后，Neo突然感觉有些不同了，说得更精确一点，他见完设计师后，重新回到现实世界，就有些事不同了，有什么东西在他脑海里渐渐清晰成型，像是他过去的经历一般，Neo想这大概是他的前任救世主们的记忆。而在Nebuchadenzzar被炸毁后，随着哨兵向他们的靠近，他开始可以感觉到他们，并且，更令人惊讶的是，他可以使他们停止。

他在脑海中用力想着这个画面，然后近在咫尺的哨兵在他面前骤停，炸坏。

接着他坠入了黑暗。

像是那个走廊，六个月前他死去后陷入的那种浓重的黑暗。

 


	5. 13

13\. 

 

Neo在一片光亮中醒来，一个小女孩在光亮中对着他笑。

地板冰凉。

这是他第二个能感觉到的，于是他坐起来，双手撑着地板——依然很凉。

“我在哪？”

这是一处像是火车站站台的建筑，而他刚才正直挺挺地躺在地上。

“这是火车站。”

“不是Matrix？”他问那个小女孩。

“那是火车去的地方，也是我们要去的地方，但是你不能跟我们一起走。”

“为什么不行？”

“他不会让你去的。”

Neo有些无奈，这个小女孩说话总是留一截，跟她说话就像挤牙膏一样，比如现在，Neo就又要问了，“谁？”

“The Trainman。我不喜欢他。但爸爸说，我们必须按他说的去做，否则，他会把我们扔在这，永远永远。”

 

在火车站，Neo终于搞清楚了一件事。

一件他之前一直弄错了的事。

程序是有感情的。他们一直都有感情，就像人类一样。

爱是一种情感，是一种人类的情感。

但他也不过只是个单词。

你所需要做的就是，理解它的含义。

那让他大概明白一些Smith想要的东西。

或许他可以期待，Smith想要的却是同他所说的，与他一样。即使他知道，他曾经的所有期待都落得一场空。但是他选择相信，如先知所说，她不知道，他只是相信如此。

一件事物伴随着另一件事物而来，两件事物之间必然存在着一种关联，使得后者伴随前者出现，人们称之为因果，然而虽然我们能观察到一件事物随着另一件事物而来，我们并不能观察到任何两件事物之间的关联。比如，Neo的产生期待，与他的期待落空，并没有任何事会导致后者的必然发生而联系他们。

~*~

“伟大的先知，我们终于见面了。”

Smith进入那个房间时，先知正坐在桌旁抽烟，桌子上摆着小甜饼。

“我假设你在等我，是吗？”

“全知的先知怎么可能会吃惊呢？她知道一切。”他讽刺地说。

“如果这是真的，那么为什么她知道我要前来却依然在这里呢？为什么不离开？”

他将桌上的小甜饼连盘子一起摔到墙上，“也许你知道我会这样做，也许你不知道。如果你知道，那么你做这些小甜饼放在这儿就是故意的、有目的的，也就是说现在你坐在那里也是故意的、有目的的。”

“你对Sati做了什么？”

这下其他的Smith想起来了，为什么现在正在跟先知说话的这个他们的同胞如此的莽撞，像个小孩。

“和其他的东西一样，小甜饼也需要爱。”

这正是方才先知与那个小女孩制作小甜饼时说到的。

“你是个禽兽。”

“你知道的，Mom。”

“做你想做的吧。”

于是他将手插入先知的胳膊，不是像一般人那样插入胸口，作为对她的尊敬。转化开始后，周遭的代码都因为这强力的变化而颤动，屋中平白起了大风，风眼正是先知坐得地方。转化结束，风随之停止。

座椅上的Smith看着其他的自己，摘掉了墨镜。如今的他已经强大到不再需要墨镜来保护自己。

于是他大笑，声音在灵魂中的空洞中不断回响。

~*~

随着时间的推移，Neo所能看到的越来越多，然而Zion也越来越接近

毁灭，Neo需要回到源代码，今晚将属于他与Smith，他会与他做最后的斗争，而作为筹码，他为机械城保住Matrix，机械城停止摧毁Zion。

或许他会活下来，或许不。但战争会结束。他和Smith之间，会有一个结束。

他得到了Niobe的支持，她将她的船交给了Neo，让他有机会去机械城，去源代码，而Trinity跟他一起去了，她总是在支持着Neo，而因此Neo尊敬她，喜爱她。但这与对Smith不同，他和Smith就像是一枚硬币的正面和反面，注定会紧紧联系在一起，准确地讲，一直紧紧联系着，从他们被制造出的那天起，这是唯一。

这是，命中注定。

他与Morpheus告别，他知道这会是一趟单程旅途，“遇见你是我的荣幸。”他紧握住Morpheus的手，而这次吃惊的换做是他了，但Morpheus就是Morpheus。

他反握住Neo的手——握得更紧了，说，“不，这是我的荣幸。”

凡事有始皆有终。

而Neo正要出发，前往一切的起源，也是这场战争的终点。

然而另Neo没想到的是，他提前碰到了Smith，虽然他没能及时认出他来。

他穿着Bane的壳子，劫持了Trinity。

Smith暗示了他很多，而直到他说道他想要的正如Neo想要的时，Neo才意识到他是Smith。应该说，他早该想到这是Smith的，毕竟还会有谁称呼他为“Mr Anderson”呢，但他不愿承认。

程序，拥有了人类的外壳。

即使Neo了解到程序也是有感情的，一部分的他也是有些无法接受。

如果程序可以进入人类的身体，那么他们该算是什么，程序还是人类？更不用说他们是拥有感情的程序。

依然像上一次一样，他们的对话止于打斗，而在Neo被Smith烧瞎了双眼后，他反而能够更加清楚的看到这个世界，尤其是Smith。

他可以透过他的躯壳，直接看到灵魂，那灵魂还是像他通常的形态，黑西服、白衬衫、黑领带、墨镜，那么直白，一如他熟悉的样子。他对着那灵魂，一击将他摧毁，那橘色的光亮散开，像烟花一般绚丽。

~*~

他们来到机械城，而Trinity却因此死去，Neo已经没有什么可以失去的了。在火车站的时候，Sati的父亲曾问Neo，“我能看出来你恋爱了。告诉我你为了保住那个连接能做到什么程度？”

Neo告诉他，他可以为此失去任何东西。

而此时除了他自己，他一无所有。

他早该知道，若是Trinity跟随他来机械城，她定然难逃一死，这里是现实世界，他没法再救她一次，但他依然让她跟来了，从那时他就已经做好了决定。

他其实依然与他的前任们一样，选择了Trinity的牺牲。

救世主，上帝的儿子，却为了人类的罪行而死。

救世主，不过就是这么一个东西。

上帝的羔羊，祭品。

脱出了人类的躯壳，所有Matrix中的生命不过都是程序而已；而程序进入人类的躯壳，也就变成了人类。

Neo是Matrix设计出的程序，最后为了人类为了和平大义凛然的赴死。

不过是说的好听而已。

真正如何只有自己了解。

Neo到底怎么想。

连入Matrix的一瞬，他想到他从来没有问过Smith对他是什么感情。

他们是死敌，却是靠近彼此最近的人，他们对彼此知之甚深，却又晓之甚浅。如果可以，最好的就是从未开始，他们从未相见。因为凡事有始皆有终。

~*~

Matrix中正在下雨，大雨，就像他第一次见到Morpheus那天时那样的雨，将整个城市都染上了绿色的气息。

街边、楼里，到处都整整齐齐地站满了Smith，雨水不断顺着他们的发丝、镜片、西装流下。

他沿着马路走着，前方一个Smith从那整齐的列队中走出来，走到马路中央，“Mr Anderson，欢迎回来。我们都很想念你。”他们站得很远，但他仍能看到Smith脸上的笑，“喜欢我对这里做的事吗？”

“今晚就要结束了。”

答非所问。

“我知道会结束的，我预料到了。”Smith咧开嘴笑，雨水不可避免地滑进口中一些，“这就是为什么余下的我将在这里观看我们的表演，因为我们都知道，我将是那个击败你的人。”

他们在雨中同时握拳，开始奔跑，踏着道路中的积水，即使在这世界都被笼罩的铺天雨幕的声音中，那节奏统一的奔跑声音然十分明显。

每一步都溅出一个水花，而他们终于相汇。

他们在空中扭打，Smith还是学会了飞天的功能，他不在只是看着Neo在天空高高地飞走而无法触及，他如今可以再空气中飞行者与他像是在平地上打滚那样搏斗。

当Smith抱——按——着Neo从高空坠下时，Neo不禁想起了他过得最为舒服的一个月中的那些温暖又潮湿的夜晚，他们弄得一身汗，多数时候还带血。有时候实在太累两个人会在结束之后直接紧抱着彼此睡去，就像现在Smith抱着Neo的动作，他能感受到Smith心脏的跳动，和与那冰冷的雨水显示出鲜明对比的火热的体温，Smith的脸就在Neo的颈窝处，让Neo恍惚，最后在触底将地砸出一个大坑后清醒。

所有的Smith都聚集在了这个坑旁，坑下是站着的Smith和躺在他脚边的Neo。

“为什么，Mr Anderson。”

“为什么？为什么？为什么？”

“为什么要这么做？”

“为什么要爬起来？”

“为什么继续战斗？”

“你觉得你在为什么而战吗？为比你生命更重要的东西？”

“你能告诉我那是什么吗？你真的明白吗？”

“是自由还是真想？或许是和平？还是爱？”

他就这样听着Smith不断地说，而渐渐爬起来，重新站起来，没错，他想他是为了爱。Smith似乎也确定了，他是为了爱。

“那不过是异想天开的幻觉，Mr Anderson。”

他继续爬，那并不是幻觉，至少对于Neo自己来说那不是，而Smith那一份他无法确定，或许那确实是幻觉也说不定，但爱，从来都是自己的选择。

“是弱小的人类智者所搭建的空中楼阁，仅仅是为了证明某种毫无意义和价值的存在，那就像Matrix一样虚伪，尽管只有人类才能发明出来像爱那种无趣的东西。”

不，并不是只有人类，而且，爱情也并不是无趣的。

爱，是一个伟大的词汇，而Neo愿意为他付出一切。

“你必须知道， Mr Anderson。 你必须了解。”

Smith越来越急躁，他不知道为何他要对他说这么多，他从不理解为什么Thomas Anderson可以为一个女人做到如此地步，为一份金玉其外败絮其中的愚蠢的感情而拼到这种地步，“你不可能赢，继续战斗时毫无意义的。”

而Neo还是站了起来，摇摇晃晃。

“为什么，Mr Anderson，为什么你还要坚持！？”

“因为我如此选择。”

而Smith发现他对此无力反驳，他选择为他的爱而奋战，Smith有什么可说的呢？他不是任何人，他不过是系统创造出的一个程序。

一直不过如此。

他甚至无法说出自己持续战斗的意义，他只是跟随着本能，只是冥冥中有种感觉告诉他，从Neo那里他能得到答案。

于是他们重新开战。

他被一拳打飞。

而后又飞回来，身上满是泥水。

“这是我的世界，我的世界！”他说着扑倒了Neo，他们两个倒在泥水中，他骑在Neo身上，狠狠地打了他，又将他提起，一拳将他击倒在地。他看着Neo在那里躺着，一些奇妙的画面涌入脑海。

“等等。”

“我见过这个。就是这个。这就是一切的终点。”

Neo躺靠在坑中的一片沥青石头泥巴混合的坡上，Smith站在他面前，带着墨镜。

“是的。你躺在那里，就像这样。而我，我站在这儿，似乎应该说些什么。”

Smith向Neo走来，跨坐在Neo身上，依然带着墨镜，Neo伸出手，想要推开他，却被他抓住了胳膊，Smith叹了口气，然后低头直视着它，隔着墨镜，说。

“我说，‘凡事有始皆有终，Neo。’”

而就在这时，Neo终于明白，他所作的梦，和先知说他能够看到是因为救世主已经做出了选择的原因，那是他的前任救世主的生活。

而他，Thomas Anderson，是那位救世主的死敌、爱人。他是The Agent，特工 Neo。

他们不过是提线木偶，一遍遍重复着设定的轨迹，走向同一个结果。

凡事有始皆有终。

他让Smith将自己同化，就像梦中自己将Smith同化那样，黑色的液体毫无阻碍的覆盖上他的全身。

所以这就是结束了。

Zion中被Neo拯救的残余的人类得以繁衍，像之前的每一次一样。源代码从接口处读取了他们的代码，重建这个世界，重新编写属于人类的程序，属于程序的程序，属于特工的程序。

~*~

新一代的Matrix，新一代的特工，而特工Neo站在玻璃窗前，他讨厌这个虚假的世界，讨厌他无能的同事，讨厌控制他的Matrix。


End file.
